


Reality [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay was the perfect object for a crush you never intended to do anything about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56229) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



Length: 12min:52sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reality).

Cover art by crysothemis


End file.
